RUNES: After Hours II by dracosoftie  Übersetzung
by dungeonprincess
Summary: Autorisierte Übersetzung: Sequel zu AfterHours I. Harry hat den Exhibitionismus gekostet. Er findet einen Weg, um Draco den Angriff aus dem Hinterhalt heimzuzahlen. H/D. Warnings for slash, language, explicit sexual content.


Hallo meine Lieben!

Heute gibt es endlich Teil 2 der AfterHours-Reihe. Wer Teil 1 noch nicht gelesen hat, findet ihn hier: http:/www . /s/6747272/1/After_Hours_I_by_dracosoftie_Ubersetzung

Wichtiges: Diese OneShot-Übersetzung ist autorisiert. Link zum Original von dracosoftie: http:/www . /s/4592231/1/After_hours

Und: _This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

Info zu mir und meiner Arbeit findet ihr auf meinem Profil.

Happy reading,

berry

* * *

Professor Draco Malfoy würde gleich richtig ausflippen. Die Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw-Klasse im dritten Jahr, die er gerade unterrichtete, kannte die Anzeichen dafür, und im Moment waren sie _alle_ präsent. Gerötete Wangen. Schnelle Atmung. Geschlossene Augen, als ob er um Geduld beten würde. Ja, jemand war tatsächlich in ziemlich großen Schwierigkeiten.

Draco schluckte hörbar, und seine Finger krallten sich so hart in die Seiten seines Holzschreibtisches, dass die Knöchel weiß hervortraten. Er hatte augenscheinlich richtige Probleme, sich unter Kontrolle zu halten, so, wie er seine Atmung zur Normalisierung zwang, als er seine Augen öffnete.

Abramson kauerte hinter seinem eigenen Tisch und er war sich sehr sicher, dass Professor Malfoy ihn umbringen würde. Er hatte es wohl hinbekommen, die Aussprache des Zauberspruches, den sie heute in Zauberkunst übten, zu versauen, und das desaströse Resultat saß neben ihm auf dem Stuhl. Er sah schluckend hinüber zu seiner sehr wütenden Partnerin, die eine riesige violette Nase und ein drittes Auge, es war orange, zur Schau trug.

„Abramson", sagte Draco scharf, seine Stimme schwankte leicht. „Der Spruch heißt Anno Providentia. Anno. Providentia."

Der Junge quietschte vor Angst, als er sah, dass das Gesicht seines Professors noch roter wurde. Das gehörte definitiv nicht zum Standard. Professor Malfoy hatte zwar ein Höllentemperament, aber normalerweise verlor er es nicht derart. Und diesmal hatte Abramson es wieder geschafft, einen Klassenkameraden zu ‚verformen'.

Keiner hatte die Worte mitbekommen, die Abramson gesagt hatte, als er den Zauberspruch gesprochen hatte, deswegen gab es auch keinen genauen Gegenspruch. Sprach man den Spruch korrekt, half er Personen, ihr inneres Auge zu öffnen. Aufgrund seines offensichtlichen Fehlers würde sein Partner in den Krankenflügen gehen müssen, und er würde wohl sein restliches Leben beim Nachsitzen verbringen. Mit Professor Malfoy. Der Hufflepuff begann zu hyperventilieren, aber der Professor nahm keine Notiz davon.

Draco krallte sich fester in den Tisch, sein ganzer Körper war angespannt und zitterte aufgrund der Anstrengung.

„Raus. Gehen Sie mir aus den Augen. Alle. Morton, Abramson, Sie bleiben."

Die Klasse sprang auf die Füße und sprintete schon fast zur Tür, dabei kümmerten sich die Schüler noch nicht einmal darum, ihre Federn und Pergamentbögen ordnungsgemäß in der Tasche zu verstauen. Die Ravenclaw, die nun mit allen drei Augen Abramson anfunkelte und Abramson selbst blieben im Klassenraum.

„Abramson. Morgen Abend Nachsitzen. Entlassen."

Der Hufflepuff hielt auf die Tür zu, seine Schultern sackten ein. Das war nicht gut. Das würde nämlich sicherlich nicht gut ausgehen. Er schlurfte aus dem Raum, wenigstens etwas dankbar, dass er den Rest der Stunde frei haben würde. Er entschied sich, in die Bücherei zu gehen. Denn wenn er vielleicht erklären könnte, was er bei dem Spruch falsch gemacht hatte, würde Professor Malfoy ihn beim Nachsitzen nicht zu sehr bestrafen.

Als der Zauberkunstklassenraum sich geleert hatte, drehte sich die Ravenclaw zu ihrem Professor. Er schnappte sich seinen Zauberstab vom Tisch und sprach nach einem scharfen Atemzug einen kurzen Zauberspruch. Die Nase der Ravenclaw verwandelte sich in ihre normale Form zurück und das dritte Auge verschwand.

„Danke, Professor Malfoy", sagte sie, sich schnell erhebend. Dann flüchtete sie regelrecht aus dem Raum; Professor Malfoy war sauer, und sie wollte keine Punkte abgezogen bekommen, nur weil er jemanden gebrauchte hatte, an dem er seinen Ärger auslassen konnte.

Sobald die Tür hinter dem Mädchen zugeschlagen war, griff Draco mit seiner Hand unter den Tisch und fuhr mit den Fingern durch dickes, schwarzes Haar. Er griff zu und zog einen hechelnden Harry Potter unter dem Tisch hervor.

„Was zur Hölle machst du da, Potter?", spie er aus, die Lippen schmal wie Striche.

Harry grinste unbekümmert.

„Also wenn du nicht weißt, was ich gemacht hab', dann hab ich mich wohl nicht genug angestrengt, Liebling", sagte er mit den Wimpern klimpernd und sich lasziv die Lippen leckend.

Dracos Augen wurden von Harrys vollen, roten Lippen angezogen, die von seiner früheren Aktivität leicht geschwollen waren. Er sprach die stärksten Verschlusszauber, die er kannte, auf die Tür, außerdem Stille- und Unaufffindbarzauber aus gutem Grund. Er brauchte keine McGonagall, die in den Raum wanderte, um herauszufinden, warum er die Klasse entlassen hatte, nur um dann ihn zu entdecken, wie er gerade Harry Potter in die Hölle vögelte.

„Ich. War. Am. Unterrichten", sagte Draco, jedes Wort betonend.

„Jip", stimmte Harry ihm zu. „Und ich hab mich für letzte Woche gerächt."

„Indem du dich in meinen Klassenraum schleichst, der nebenbei voll mit Schülern war, und meinen Schwanz lutschst?"

Harrys Augenbraue hob sich in Gedanken und er runzelte die Stirn.

„Da hast du wohl Recht", überlegte er. „Ein Blowjob hat nicht wirklich was von Strafe, oder?"

„Merlin, Harry! Ich hab gerade 'ne verdammte Klasse unterrichtet! Ich schleich mich doch auch nicht in deinen Verteidigungsunterricht und vergewaltige dich heimlich."

„Aber du bestichst mich, um mit mir Sex in der Öffentlichkeit haben zu können", konterte Harry.

„Ich-du- verfickt noch mal, Harry! Wir..du weißt, dass das total anders war! Es gab nicht das Risiko gesehen zu werden!"

Harry zuckte die Schultern, die Lippen leicht geschürzt.

„Das wusste ich damals nicht, oder?"

Dracos Augen verengten sich gefährlich und er machte einen Schritt auf Harry zu. Harry lupfte eine Augenbraue und schloss die Distanz zwischen ihnen, griff in Dracos Roben, um ihn anzufassen.

„Wie viel Glück wir doch haben, dass Abramson den Spruch versaut hat", sagte Harry trocken.

Dracos Augen schlossen sich, als er sich in Harrys Berührung lehnte. Die Hand an seinen Hoden drückte zu, und er stöhnte. Harry ließ sich zurück auf die Knie fallen und schluckte Dracos Schwanz, der immer noch hart von der früheren Behandlung war.

„Der Spruch?", fragte Harry, sich zurück lehnend.

Draco stöhnte wieder, seine Hände griffen in Harrys Haar, um ihn zurück zu seinem Schwanz zu führen. Harry schloss seinen Mund um Dracos Länge, seine Zunge bearbeitete die empfindliche Rille unter der Spitze. Gerade als Draco nah dran war zu kommen, entfernte sich Harrys Mund. Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf, kuschelte seine Nase schon fast in Dracos Schoß.

„Abramson?"

„Ich war's", sagte Draco verzweifelt und wimmerte aufgrund des Verlustes. Harrys Mund kam zurück, bewegte sich aber nicht.

„Bei der Mutter Merlins, fuck! Ich hab die Zauber gesprochen", keuchte er, als Harry wieder zu saugen begann. „Ich brauchte —Merlin!— einen Grund, die Klasse zu entlassen."

Harrys Mund verschwand von Neuem, und diesmal stand Harry auf. Draco sackte gegen den Schreibtisch, seine Roben hingen offen auf seinen Schultern. Harrys eigene Erektion pulsierte bei der Sicht seines schwer angestrengten Liebhabers.

Harry lehnte sich an ihn und verschloss Dracos Mund mit einem strafenden Kuss, seine Zunge erzwang sich den Weg in Dracos Mund. Draco stöhnte auf, und dieses Geräusch brach Harrys Selbstkontrolle. Er zog die Roben von Dracos Schultern und stieß den Blonden auf den unordentlichen Tisch zurück. Pergamentbögen flogen in alle Richtungen und Harrys Hand landete in einem See aus Tinte, die aus einem umgefallenen Tintenglas ausgelaufen war. Hinterhältig grinsend benutzte Harry seinen mit Tinte überzogenen Finger um einige Zeichen auf Dracos nackte, weiche Brust zu zeichnen.

Draco zuckte bei dem öligen Gefühl auf seiner Haut kurz zusammen, aber er brach den leidenschaftlichen Kuss dennoch nicht. Als die Tinte begann warm zu werden, drückte er Harry von sich weg, um etwas panisch an sich hinunter zu sehen.

„Verdammt, Potter!", rief Draco, er hatte Schwierigkeiten, die Runen zu erkennen, die Harry auf seine Brust gezeichnet hatte.

Harry lachte, sich zurückziehend. Draco stützte sich auf seine Ellbogen, immer noch seinen Hals strapazierend, um die Runen entziffern zu können. Harry fuhr sie mit den Fingern nach, die federleichten Berührungen brachten Dracos Puls zum Tanzen.

„Diese hier ist für Durchhaltevermögen", sagte Harry, eine komplizierte Rune nachfahrend, die unter Dracos linker Brustwarze aufgezeichnet war. „Und die hier", erklärte er, mit seiner Hand über ein Zeichen geisternd, „steht für den Fokus auf die Gedanken an die Person, die du am meisten begehrst."

Ein triumphales Lächeln leuchtete auf Harrys Gesicht, als er die Schulglocke vernahm, die das Ende der Stunde ankündigte. Sie beide würden in fünf Minuten wieder Unterricht zu halten haben, und schon bald würden Schüler vor der Tür zum Zauberkunstklassenraum zusammenkommen.

Harry ordnete seine Roben, die, als er unter Dracos Tisch gehockt hatte, etwas verknittert worden waren. Er grinste seinen Ehemann an, Dracos Roben schließend und sein verwuscheltes Harr mit einem Spruch bändigend.

„Wir sehen uns erst später heute Abend. Ich werde das Abendessen verpassen- Ich hab Andromeda versprochen, Teddy Flugunterricht zu geben. Ich werd versuchen, nicht soo spät zu kommen", erklärte Harry mit einem Grinsen. „Ich darf wohl sagen, dass du etwas, nun…gespannt auf meine Rückkehr sein wirst."

Er hob seinen Zauberstab und nahm die Verschluss- und Stillezauber von der Tür, ehe er sie aufzauberte und sich durch die Masse der ungeduldigen Fünftklässler aus Slytherin und Gryffindor drängte. Harry drehte sich um und begegnete Dracos geschockten grauen Augen, seine eigenen glänzten mit bösem Amüsement, bevor er zum Abschied winkte und sich dann mit wehenden Roben zu seinem eigenen Klassenraum machte.

Draco kämpfte damit, seinen Schock und seine Erregung unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Sein lieber Gryffindor-Ehemann hatte sehr offensichtlich das ‚böser Slytherin-Gen'. Er hatte ihn gerade mit Runen gebannt, die ihn für die nächsten Stunden ziemlich hart und ziemlich heiß auf ihn halten würden, genau bevor er ihn an eine Gruppe von Schülern ‚aushändigte'. Glücklicherweise verdeckten seine Roben seine Erektion, aber Draco wusste, dass seine Wangen immer noch gerötet waren. Jede noch so kleine Bewegung erbrachte das Resultat, das sein praller Schwanz gegen den Stoff seiner Hose rieb, seit Harry seine Shorts weggezaubert und nicht wieder hingezaubert hatte. Das kalte Flüstern des Stoffes intensivierte seine Erregung, die bereits schmerzhaft und groß war, nur noch.

Draco seufzte und bewegte sich hinter sein Pult um sich zu setzen. Er verbiss sich ein Stöhnen als sein Hintern Bekanntschaft mit dem Stuhl machte. Er realisierte, dass Harry wohl auch einen sinneserweiternden Zauber auf seinen Arsch gelegt hatte. Er schloss die Augen und rief die ‚Malfoy-Maske' auf den Plan, entschlossen, bis zum Ende seiner Stunden durchzuhalten. Die Glocke läutete und Draco schlug die Augen auf, sein Todesblick erklärte den Schülern, dass sie sich benehmen sollten. Er erlaubte sich allerdings ein kleines Lächeln, denn selbst seine Slytherins schauten ziemlich verängstigt aus der Wäsche. Sie hatten sicherlich schon davon gehört, dass er die letzte Klasse schon vor dem Ende der letzten Stunde entlassen hatte.

„Zauberstäbe weg", sagte er kalt, sein Blick huschte durch den Klassenraum. „Pergament und Federn auf den Tisch für einen kleinen Test. Ich will zwei Fuß über die Theorie und Nutzung des Farbtausch-Zauberspruchs. Fangen Sie an."

Draco befand sich in der Dusche, als Harry spät an diesem Abend in ihre Räume zurückkehrte. Er wusste, dass Draco absolut wütend war, für die Situation, in der er ihn den ganzen Nachmittag gelassen hatte. Eigentlich hatte er vorgehabt, nach dem Unterricht bei Draco vorbeizuschauen um die Runen zu entfernen, aber einer seiner Siebtklässler aus Ravenclaw hatte sich bei einem Unterrichtsduell den Arm gebrochen, und er hatte ihn zur Krankenstation bringen müssen. Danach war er mit einer riesigen Anzahl von Formularen und Berichten beschäftigt gewesen, die es auszufüllen galt, wenn ein Schüler von einem gewaltsamen Zauber verletzt wurde; McGonagall hatte ihn bis zum Abendessen damit beschäftigt, und er hatte nicht die Möglichkeit gehabt, Draco in der Halle zu suchen, da Teddy ihn zum Quidditchfeld gezogen hatte.

Harry zog seine Roben aus und lockerte seine Krawatte, als er ins vollgedampfte Badezimmer trat, um sich bei Draco zu entschuldigen. Gerade als er den Raum betreten hatte, wurde er schon von Draco geschnappt und mit ihm in voller Montur unter die Dusche gezogen. Heißes Wasser lief über die beiden, als Draco Harrys Mund mit einem harten Kuss ausraubte, seine Hände über Harrys Körper fahren ließ und an den Klamotten zerrte.

„Merlin, Draco", raunte Harry und half seinem Ehemann, sich sein bereits nasses Shirt und die Hose auszuziehen. Dann kämpfte er mit seinen Schuhen, die er schließlich einfach aus der Dusche kickte.

Draco grummelte und drückte Harry wieder gegen die kalte Fliesenwand. Die dunkle Tinte hob sich stark von seiner fast weißen Brust ab, und Harry nahm seine Hände zwischen ihren Körpern hoch, um sie zu berühren.

„Liberatio", flüsterte er, befreite Draco so vom Bann der Runen.

Draco seufzte befreit, als er fühlte wie die Magie abebbte, und seine Erregung wuchs weiter an, weniger ‚verzweifelt', aber trotzdem bestimmt. Er griff nach Harrys Händen und zwang sie über seinen Kopf, wo er sie gegen die Wand gedrückt festhielt, und begann, an Harrys Hals zu knabbern und zu saugen.

„Fuck, Draco. Tut mir echt leid", keuchte Harry, während er versuchte, seinen Körper gegen Dracos zu drücken, um ihre Erektionen aneinander zu reiben. „Ich wollte dich schon vor Jahren erlösen, aber ich wurde aufgehalten."

Draco entließ ein weiteres Knurren und biss härter in Harrys Hals, die Haut brach schon fast auf. Harry quietschte und versuchte, seine Arme zu befreien.

„Baby, lass mich dich verwöhnen", keuchte Harry verzweifelt; er wollte Draco helfen, Erlösung zu finden, nachdem er ihn solange hatte leiden lassen.

Draco raunte, als Harrys Hüfte an seiner Erektion rieb, was kleine Freudenschauer seinen Rücken hochlaufen ließ. Er gab Harrys Hände frei, seine eigenen schob er auf Harrys Hüften. Er hielt Harry an Ort und Stelle, als anfing sich an ihm zu reiben, die Augen zugekniffen.

Harry befreite sich aus Dracos Griff und ließ sich auf die Knie sinken, um Dracos roten, pulsierenden Schwanz in den Mund zu nehmen. Die Dusche war einer ihrer Lieblingsplätze, um Sex zu haben und Harry griff hinter sich, um eine kleine Flasche Gleitgel hervorzuholen, die sie für diese Gelegenheiten dort deponiert hatten. Er öffnete die Kappe und überzog seine Finger mit der glitschigen Flüssigkeit, bevor er begann, Dracos Eingang zu necken.

Dracos Keuchen wurde lauter, und er konnte nicht aufhören, in Harrys willkommen heißenden Mund zu stoßen, als seine dringend nötige Erlösung näher kam. Die Runen hatten ihm zwar erlaubt zu kommen, aber es hatte ihn nicht befreit; seine Erektion war den ganzen Nachmittag und Abend standhaft geblieben und er hatte keine Ahnung, wie oft er ins leere Badezimmer geflohen war, um zu wichsen. Er hätte sogar beinahe das Essen ausfallen lassen; einzig das Wissen, dass Harry ebenso fehlen würde, hielt ihn davon ab, sich in ihren Räumlichkeiten zu verkriechen. McGonagall wäre mit Sicherheit misstrauisch geworden wenn sie beide gefehlt hätten, und Draco konnte es nicht riskieren, noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen, nach der Sache heute Mittag.

Harrys Finger glitten feucht aus Dracos Arsch und wieder hinein, drehten sich, als Harry den harten Knoten der Prostata suchte. Seine andere Hand streichelte Dracos Hoden, massierte sie während sein Mund und seine Zunge Dracos Schwanz bearbeiteten. Draco benutzte seine Unterarme um sich selbst an der Wand abzustützen, unzusammenhängend stöhnend aufgrund seiner tobenden Gefühle und weil er endlich vom Bann der Runen erlöst worden war.

Er kam mit einem rauen Schrei und sendete seinen heißen Samen in Harrys Mund, sein Arsch zog sich um Harrys Finger herum zusammen. Harry kam fast selbst, als er seinen Ehemann beobachtete, wie er seinen Kopf zurückwarf, die Haare nass an der Stirn klebend; wie sein Körper vor Erregung zitterte und wie er da unter der dampfenden Dusche stand.

Dracos Sicht wurde schwarz und seine Knie gaben fast nach als er kam. Er war sich nicht ganz sicher, wie er es hinbekam aufrecht zu stehen, denn seine Beine zitterten stark unter der Anstrengung, sich aufrecht zu halten. Harrys weiche Hände glitten seinen Oberkörper hoch, griffen ihm unter die Arme und halfen ihm, sich hinzusetzen. Er rollte sich in Harrys Schoß zusammen, fast vor Erlösung schluchzend, weil er realisierte, dass seine Erregung endlich fort war.

Harry legte sich den zusammengeklappten Draco in den Schoß, ihn vorsichtig ausrichtend, damit der Wasserstrahl ihn nicht im Gesicht traf. Er küsste ihn süß, Wellen der Schuldgefühle überschwappten ihn, als er realisierte, wie sehr er Draco über die letzten Stunden hatte leiden lassen.

Draco fühlte sich benommen und leicht müde von den Nachwirkungen des Orgasmus. Er fühlte, wie sich Harry unter ihm bewegte und erkannte, dass der Schwarzhaarige drauf und dran war, sie aus der Dusche zu bewegen. Harry war nicht gekommen, aber Draco machte die Schuldgefühle, gepaart mit der Gryffindorschen Tendenz zur Selbstkasteiung, dafür verantwortlich, dass Harry sich die Erlösung verbot. Draco gab einen widerwilligen Laut von sich und veränderte seine Position in Harrys Schoß. Er begegnete Harrys Blick, sein eigener glühte förmlich vor Verlangen. Er sah Überraschung in den grünen Tiefen und Draco lächelte, als er zwischen ihre Körper und unter sich griff, um Harrys Schwanz in Position zu bringen. Harry kämpfte erst damit, das Gleitmittelfläschchen ausfindig zu machen und überzog dann seinen Schwanz mit der kühlen, glitschigen Substanz.

Harrys Augen blitzten auf, als Draco begann, sich auf seiner pulsierenden Erektion niederzulassen. Der Schwarzhaarige bekämpfte das Gefühl, seine Augen schließen zu müssen, als er in Dracos heiße Enge gedrückt wurde, um sehen zu können, wie sich sein Liebhaber mit seinem Schwanz fast selbst fickte. Graue Augen verdunkelten sich, und Harry war überwältigt von der Intensität, mit der sie ihn ansahen. Ihr Liebesspiel war normalerweise heiß und leicht grob, geleitet von verzweifelten und schnellen Stößen. Sie kannten den Körper des anderen nach so langer Zeit in- und auswendig; sie sahen keinen Grund, die Dinge langsam anzugehen. Aber diesmal war es anders. Er fühlte sich, als könnte er durch Dracos wundervolle Augen in seine Seele sehen. Er verlor sich in dem stürmischen grauen Blick, der sich nicht abwandte, als Draco ihn fast schon strafend langsam ritt.

Draco fühlte sich, als ob es für immer so bleiben könnte. Er keuchte leise, als Harrys Schwanz seine Prostata streifte und sein Gesicht zeigte Überraschung, als er bemerkte, dass sein Glied zum fünften oder sechsten Mal an diesem Tag die Kraft fand, zum Leben zu erwachen. Er wusste, dass sein verrückt machender, langsamer Rhythmus Harry quälte; es war zwar eine kleine Rache für seine frühere Situation, aber nichtsdestotrotz herrlich. Er konnte die Spannung in Harrys Armen fühlen, als der andere versuchte, den Drang zu bekämpfen, Draco festzuhalten, damit er in ihn stoßen konnte. Harry wusste, warum sich Draco so frustrierend langsam bewegte, genau wie Draco wusste, dass Harry keine andere Möglichkeit haben würde, als es zu ertragen.

Harrys Hand hob sich, um Dracos Schwanz zu streicheln, aber Draco hielt sie auf. Seine verzweifelten Wichs-Versuche hatten sein Glied ziemlich empfindlich gemacht; das Gefühl von Harrys Hand, wie sie über ihn glitt, war fast zu viel für ihn. Die Augen des Blonden fielen zu, als er das Tempo anzog, sich immer wieder auf Harrys Erektion sinken lassend, bis sie beide nach Luft rangen. Keiner von beiden sagte einen Ton, als sie über die Klippe sprangen, aber Harry griff nach Dracos Kinn und zwang ihn, die Augen zu öffnen. Die Liebe und die Erregung in Harrys Augen zu sehen, als er kam, war zu viel für Draco; seine eigenen grauen Augen weiteten sich, als er seinen Samen auf Harrys Bauch spritzte.

Draco lehnte sich vor und traf Harrys leicht geöffnete Lippen zu einem süßen Kuss, bevor sie sich trennten.

Draco schauderte, als er bemerkte, dass sie immer noch auf dem Boden der Dusche unter dem Wasserstrahl, der inzwischen kalt war, saßen. Er stand zitternd auf und zog Harry mit sich hoch, dann stiegen sie aus der Dusche. Harry wickelte ihn in ein weiches Badetuch ein und die beiden trockneten sich gegenseitig ab, immer noch gefangen in den Nachwehen des Orgasmus.

Harry nahm seinen Zauberstab und belegte ihr Bett mit einem Wärmezauber, als sie das Bad verließen. Gefangen in einem Kuss, schoben sie sich durch den Raum, bis sie ans Bett stießen und auf die warme, bequeme Matratze und die weichen Decken fielen.

„Du weißt, dass das Krieg bedeutet", sagte Draco, sein drohender Ton von seinem Lächeln ruiniert.

Harry legte sich auf sein Kissen und zog Draco an seine Brust.

„Ich hab gehofft, dass du das sagst", sagte Harry selbstgefällig, das Licht löschend.

Draco kuschelte sich in Harrys Arme, sein Kopf lag auf Harrys Schulter. Er hatte in der Nacht, in der er Harry auf dem Ravenclaw-Innenhof angesprochen hatte, unbeabsichtigt etwas angefangen, und er war wirklich erfreut von der Wendung, die die Dinge genommen hatten. Seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem sinnlichen Lächeln. Er hatte in der Tat einige Dinge zu planen.


End file.
